


不在人间：诗篇和雕塑

by SalomeQubid



Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 不打不相识
Relationships: 诗篇&雕塑





	不在人间：诗篇和雕塑

19年诗篇在街上摆摊算命。你很难说这是诗篇幻想出来的还是诗篇真的去了，绝对幻想和绝对清醒对诗篇而言混为一谈，恕我直言，有时候诗篇会因为其实并不真的具备去发她想发的疯的魄力，而开始幻想。而在其他所有人眼中她都已经确实发了疯，她确实在湖面上用冰垒起舞台，确实在传染病高发期在路上随机亲吻路人，确实扯着五颜六色的闪光气球在城管面前大摇大摆地奔逃，最后像野兔子回树林一样逃进了游乐园。在这之后，当每个人都接受了这城市有个诗篇，或是诗篇来到了这城市，诗篇才会开始真的跑着调高歌，无证驾驶电动车，并且极力劝说沿路乞讨的人陪诗篇一起享受这种风一样的自由。设想一下，诗篇并不大只，瞪着无辜的眼睛，拿出甜蜜奸邪的语调，使尽浑身解数和荒废的社交技能，荒诞不经地请求：我只带你飞一会儿。跟我去吧。跟我去嘛。我们撞死了怎么办呢？那我们就自由了，我们的血肉模糊在一起，骨骼过了三万年仍然拥抱在沥青里。诗篇说。  
诗篇成功过吗？  
总而言之，2019年刚开始的时候，诗篇催眠了身边所有人：我正在街上摆摊算命。所有人都觉得这件事很正常，但诗篇还是又害怕又羞怯，诗篇总是对陌生环境产生过多的揣测，惴惴不安，结果当需要谨慎行事的关头，当所有人的手组成一道栏杆拦住所有人，诗篇松开手，冲向海潮，放声大笑。诗篇永远都等待着这一刻。这一刻经常发生。但诗篇自己不知道它何时会来。所以诗篇认为她是个懦弱的人。就因为除了冲向海潮之外的其他所有时刻。  
雕塑并不知道诗篇认为诗篇是个懦弱的人。实际上，雕塑因为比世界上绝大多数人都要聪明，所以雕塑可以把人分为：蠢和不蠢。但不要指望雕塑的评判就有多么客观，雕塑有雕塑的喜好。实际上雕塑在产生喜好之后也不会认为诗篇是个懦弱的人了。雕塑就是不太那么觉得。  
雕塑看着诗篇在马路对面摆算命摊子。诗篇在费力解释圣杯三，雕塑本身只是看了一眼。雕塑，我们知道，不来自于人间，也不是诗篇的幻想产物，因为诗篇不知道雕塑这样的东西要怎么幻想得出来。雕塑冷漠地路过了诗篇的摊子三次，初春还很冷，雕塑状似无意地走这条路。  
诗篇不知道。诗篇只看见雕塑冷漠地在走。  
第三次雕塑走过，诗篇丢下手里的圣杯三，上面都是翅膀，被扎穿的心脏，倒吊的浪子，负重前行的旅人，圣杯三三位簇拥的爱人痛苦细密地抵在一起，中间那位碰着跃动的心脏。诗篇把牌一扔，客户吓了一跳，诗篇对雕塑喊：你也太不浪漫啦！！  
雕塑笑了笑。  
接下来，雕塑在马路对面制造雕塑。——我们知道，这是雕塑这个角色本身的特性，利用材质，表达故事和死亡，留下一些，并且妄想烧毁一切。还有冬眠。还有离群索居，还有能做个正经人但是不，等等诸如此类。雕塑制造了展翅将飞的守护鸟，制造了头部是马而身体是人的形象，它认为它不仅有一个灵魂，它认为我们全都寄居在人体之中；制造了翻飞破碎如弹片的叶子，细丝线拴着飞散的部分，猩红的枫叶。这些全部是雕塑。  
诗篇在马路这边眼巴巴地看着。  
再过去两个月后整条街上即将被雕塑塞满。可是它们仅仅是引发拍照，引发蒙尘，引发城管。城管抓诗篇的时候更多，因此诗篇背下了整个塔罗牌和周易。诗篇可以自己写，上面有一些远古壁画一样撕心裂肺的鲜艳插画。  
诗篇看着雕塑们之上尘埃的眼神逐渐变得落寞和愤怒。  
雕塑头一次主动停在诗篇的摊位前面。  
你看见那些尘土了吗？  
我看见了。  
现在你知道你兴致勃勃地爱着的人有多无聊了吗？  
我一直知道。诗篇说。  
你一直知道那你怎么爱？  
诗篇说：为了死而爱。  
雕塑想要收集这样的想法。诗篇给了雕塑一张纸，用来记录。在这段故事里我甚至不写到夜色。用不着。  
我爱他们是因为他们能变成的样子。我恨是因为他们永远也变不成。选择三千万，独木桥一条。  
不能抵消吗？雕塑道，他们根本不驻足停留，问得最多的是，ta到底爱不爱我？想得最多的是，我是个懒人，怎么骗来自我？  
诗篇沉默着。诗篇说：我爱是因为总有一天我能死，既然我能，那不妨今天就爱吧。  
雕塑说：爱和死会混为一谈吗？  
诗篇说：爱和死，和我，才会混为一谈。  
诗篇眨了眨眼睛，枫叶的红流溢出来，诗篇说：凌晨两点，喷雾的洒水车会给北京的没落洗地，如同帝国遗孤最后的太监，他们会看见红色。诗篇说，马头会给自己找到合适的爱和合适的断头台，哪怕这永远也不会发生。诗篇说，到了天亮的时候，橘红会扑进雾霾，太阳永远不升起，也就永远不落，你的鸟会冲天而起，请问你用了蜡粘它的翅膀吗？  
雕塑没说什么。  
诗篇问：你喜欢我吗？  
雕塑没说话。  
诗篇站起来，把小板凳让出来：你愿意跟我坐下吗？  
雕塑说：他们是多么蠢笨无聊。  
诗篇说：我知道。紧接着诗篇笑了：我认为他们也认为我蠢笨无聊。雕塑有些生气地坐下了，全程都在试图把板凳拆除。  
你要是骗我，我就亲手杀了你。  
诗篇感动地、柔软地、心动地看着雕塑：那太好了。我怎么骗你？  
鸟要是没飞，我就杀了你。  
我会死的。  
雕塑瞥了诗篇一眼：那你死得等一等。

它飞了吗？  
TBC.


End file.
